1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to ring-like objects designed to be worn as jewelry, and more particularly to rings which are enabled to be releasably opened for fitting about a portion of the wearer's body, e.g., finger, which are resistant to accidental opening, and which are easily opened when desired.
2. Description of Related Art
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Conventional finger rings or other jewelry arranged to be worn about a portion of the body must have a sufficient diameter to slide over the knuckle or other bony protuberance adjacent the point at which the ring is to be worn. Normally, such action does not present any problem since the difference in diameter between the bony protuberance, e.g., knuckle, and the portion on which the ring is worn is sufficiently small so that a properly fitting ring is comfortable to wear, to put on and to remove. However, there are numerous individuals who, for a variety of reasons, such as bone fractures, arthritis, etc., have enlarged knuckles or other protuberances, which prevent their wearing of conventional jewelry.
The prior art includes adjustable, expandable and openable jewelry rings. For example, some of the prior art discloses rings which are adjustable in size through a specific range. Such rings are limited to a fixed expansion and are adapted to permanently remain in one particular size. They are also generally constructed so that the can expand only to a limited degree, thus limiting the size of a knuckle or other protuberance over which they may be fit.
The prior art also discloses openable rings having exposed latching members that easily can be opened by a person's finger, to thereby permit repeated opening of the ring. Because these rings have exposed latching members that are designed to be opened by the modest downward force imparted by a person's finger, they inherently lack the desired durability and safety against self-opening.
There are a variety of other openable ring constructions which have been disclosed in the prior art. A number of the ring constructions employ, as part of the locking or latching system, a separate spring member. The use of a separate spring can increase the fabrication and material costs of the ring, since the spring element is made separate from the ring, and then needs to be affixed to the remainder of the ring structure. In addition, resilient spring members often tend to lose their resiliency, and in prior art constructions employing such spring members, a loss of resiliency may adversely affect the locking capabilities of the construction.
In a variety of prior art structures the latching mechanisms are quite bulky and unsightly, and therefore are not readily adaptable for use on high quality jewelry made of precious metals, such as gold and platinum. Still other latching assemblies constitute a point of weakness which is readily susceptible to being deformed under bending stresses of the type which normally are encountered by the wearer of the ring. Still other prior art structures are somewhat difficult to use, requiring substantial manual dexterity in order to properly close the ring, and, when desired, to open the ring.
Examples of prior art adjustable or openable ring-like jewelry are found in Netherlands Patent No. 87,327 (Goldbach); French Patent No. 75 07499 (Algier); and the following U.S. Pat. No. 145,788 (Cottle); U.S. Pat. No. 804,137 (Kent); U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,696 (Briggs); U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,435 (Schmidt); U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,282 (Metcalf); U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,426 (Armstrong); U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,514 (Newman); U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,543 (Baker); U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,770 (Kelrick), U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,883 (Bruner), U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,858 (Bruner) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,914 (Bruner).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,858, (Bruner), which is hereinafter referred to as the '858 patent and of which I am the sole inventor, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed and claimed an openable ring which overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art openable rings. The '858 openable ring has many advantages over the prior art, including, but not limited to: (1) protection against inadvertent opening; (2) no reliance on external spring elements to provide a locking function; (3) use of the inherent spring tension of the material of the ring to assist in maintaining the ring in a closed, or latched condition; and (4) despite openability, it is aesthetically pleasing, without any unsightly bulging and/or projecting elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,914 (Bruner), which is hereinafter referred to as the '914 patent and of which I am the sole inventor, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses and claims an openable ring. The '914 patent discloses an alternative design of the locking extensions described in the '858 patent which enable users of rings having greater thicknesses and widths to close the rings with less force. A ring according to the '914 patent thus possesses the advantages of a ring according to the '858 patent, with the added benefit that it allows rings having greater thicknesses and widths to close and lock with greater ease.
The '858 and '914 patents were, without a doubt, innovations in the jewelry arts. The openable ring disclosed in the '858 patent has been on the market for well over a decade and has enjoyed much success. Over this period of time, I, as inventor of the '858 and '914 patents have received feedback from customers and jewelers regarding my rings. From this feedback as well as my own experience, I have determined that there are certain needs that should be addressed by a new openable ring. In particular, there is a need for an openable ring comprising a locking mechanism that more effectively distributes stress and has greater durability—one that will prevent wear and tear and thus better stand the test of time. A new ring design is needed to address the problem of skin pinching, which some ring users have experienced. There is a need for a stronger interlock between the locking extensions that is more reliable, and which will give the user greater peace of mind that the ring will not open inadvertently. Additionally, an audible indication of locking is needed which provides the user with greater confidence that the ring is securely locked. Also, an openable ring which opens in a more controlled, gradual fashion is needed to ensure maximum safety against accidental opening. Furthermore, there is a need for an openable ring which is easier to manufacture. It would be optimal if the new openable ring could have such advantages without requiring additional components.